Heroes don't need Distractions
by BootyPolice
Summary: Four years after graduating U.A. Deku is busy with becoming a pro hero, he doesn't need any distractions! The 2nd part to "Friends with (training) Benefits" but can also be enjoyed as a stand alone. IzukuxBakugo
1. Chapter 1: The Almost perfect Hero

"You know, now that we are out of U.A and, you know, almost professional Heros and all. . . Maybe you should, you know, start dating? I mean, I've never even see you kiss a girl, dude."

The droning voice Kaminari carried with it a tone of awkwardness, his back slouched as his arms rested against the table in front of him, blonde hair falling at the sides of his face to frame his perfect dumb expression.

Across the table sat a man who carried himself with a level of professionalism even in the company of a long time friend, his body built like a statue of Hercules, dark green hair buzzed off on the sides but still a mop of mess on top.

"Look, all I'm saying is you are kind of taking away my chances here and if you are married more chicks will start drifting to me." Kaminari wore a almost completely black hero outfit, similar to his one in U.A but with obvious improvements and a more flattering cut to his figure, the headphones he typically wore rested on his lap.

"Ha-ha, I'm honestly not trying to impede on your dating life." The man across the table smiled, a bright, beautiful, perfect smile.

"Ugh, man, you make me sick. You are too perfect, Deku."

The two men sat at a small stall in the middle of a hectic curry restaurant, the words they exchanged could not be heard unless one was to sit at the same stall.

As business men and women walked past the stall they would steal glances to the two, most of the time eyeing Deku, who had become extremely well known into his young adulthood.

By the time Izuku Midoriya graduated half of Tokyo knew his hero name, despite him only being a sidekick.

In a recent newspaper Deku was ranked the top "Up and Coming Professional Hero".

Two steaming plates of curry were placed on the table in front of the two men, each looking at the plates with a hungry expression.

"We were afraid you found another curry restaurant" A small short haired waitress huffed, a pout crossed her lips, "We missed you!"

Of course this young, attractive waitress was addressing Deku, acting as if she didn't even see Chargebolt.

"Oh! I've just been super busy and haven't had time to eat out! I promise I won't stop coming here!" The response Deku gave their waitress cause Kaminari to physically gag.

"You are seriously ruining my appetite." He hissed, picking up his utensils.

The waitress had left the table and Deku's attention shifted back, "What? This is good food!" Again another small laugh escaped his mouth, "Anyway, I heard you finally got assigned to the same prefecture as Jiro! Don't you two still talk?" Naturally Izuku was smart and was just as people smart as he was book smart, he shifted the conversation to be able Kiminari instead of himself, not wanting any attention set on his dating life.

"I dunno, man." Chargebolt huffed between bites of food, "She is too good for me anyway."

"Oh please, Denki, you know that isn't true. I bet she still thinks about you a lot."

This statement from Deku caused Kiminari to gulp down his food and look away, hiding a light blush and smile, "Shut up. What about you and Uravity? You guys were super close."

It seemed like Kiminari really wanted to talk about this dating thing, "Oh, We still talk but she is really busy with Gunhead's martial arts school."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Shot a quick response from the electric quirk user.

"I'm busy."

"Also a shitty excuse."

"I'm not really interested in dating."

"Are you gay?"

"W-What? No. I'm just busy."

These short statements exchanged between the two had caused Deku to completely stop eating, watching with a furrowed brow as Kiminari gobbled up the food.

Thank god it was so loud and busy where they were, Deku didn't want any attention or light shone on his personal affairs. Plus it really was the honest truth when it came down to it, Izuku was so busy and career driven he barely had time to see his own mother.

"Fine, I'll drop this conversation." Pushing his now empty plate Kiminari waved his hand, "But only because it is probably true, though I'm pretty sure Uraraka would jump on the chance to date you."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders, his mind now on the energetic round face Uravity. She was a large part of his life still, as she kept in contact with him and they often texted and grabbed drinks, but he was pretty sure her interests in dating him had long vanished.

Thinking about getting drinks reminded Deku how long it had been since he really went out with any of his peers for longer the an hour.

"Well, I know you are probably _'busy'_ but I am happy we were able to grab a bite to eat before I relocated. I was thinking about how much trouble we all would get back in U.A and no matter how shitty everything got we all still could have a good time."

These memories caused Deku to look up at the now standing Chargebolt, who began putting on his headphones, "See you later, man."

The sun had already set by the time Izuku had finished getting dinner with Kiminari, he was late to get to dinner so it made sense it was probably late to get out.

The phone screen shone the time "20:45" and below it was a text from All Might: "Tomorrow is the charity event. See you at 8am to get ready! Bring your nicest clothes"

Cars and trucks drove by, people scurried back and forth, the city still busy no matter what time of day.

It seemed like it was probably a good idea for Deku to head back to his apartment, he thought about swinging by the office to finish up some paperwork but he knew the charity event meant a lot to All Might, it was always a big ordeal and it made for a long day, the sooner he went to bed the better.

Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Care of Business

**BANG**

 **BANG BANG**

Pulling himself away from his reflection in the mirror, Izuku walked toward the front door of his apartment, wondering if a neighbor fell or needed assistance. As he briskly walked his hands busied themselves on the long black tie around his neck, trying to remember exactly how it worked.

Approaching the door he stopped for a moment, listening for another bang or sign of distress. Debating on if he should go upstairs, the young man opened the heavy metal door and peaked around. In the distance there was conversation but he could not make out the voices or what they were saying. Peering further down the hallway he saw boxes stacked by one of the doorways. Seemed rather early to be moving.

Shrugging to himself with a hum, Deku closed the door quietly, turning back to the issue of making himself presentable.

It only took a couple minutes for the green haired youth to decide that a dark green dress coat and pants, grey button up shirt, and a black tie were the best combination for his "nice outfit" that All Might requested.

Gulping down the rest of his protein shake before heading out the door, Deku pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. Perfect timing, leaving now would get him there early enough to help set up even if there was a train delay.

Izuku locked up his apartment door, looking back down the hall to where the boxes were earlier that morning, he thought _"If I get home at a decent time I'll say "Hello" to my new neighbor. Wonder who it is."_

"Midoriya, my boy, you look great!"

A warm but firm hand clapped his shoulder as he approached his destination, the owner was a tall lanky man, a man who used to be the symbol of peace, the man who Deku looked up to the most.

"Thanks, All Might, I was afraid it would look too tacky." Laughing out Deku couldn't help but blush at his own bashfulness, trying not to admit his lack of confidence in wardrobe choices.

They had met up at a massive hotel, it was a beautiful modern looking building, obviously made to hold large formal events. Most of hard labor had been done the day before, like setting up table and chairs, all that was left was working out the kinks and details that might have been missed.

"You know, it seems a lot for your former classmates will be here," All Might said in his deep insightful voice as they both made their way through the event hall, "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"It will still be nice to see everyone in person. Everyone is so busy we lose track of time." These comments were made by Deku with a sad expression, but determination and confidence danced in his eyes "We all have so much to work toward."

While Izuku and Toshinori made their rounds the topic had changed to the subject of the charity.

The event that All Might was hosting was to help raise money and awareness for children who lost their parents to Villain attacks, whether these parents were Heroes in the line of duty or just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Though the League of Villains had all but vanished with the appearance of a new generation of heroes, there were still attacks and there were still people getting over the attacks of several years ago.

All Might was able to fund an orphanage for these children, but obviously it was a costly business, and it needed constant support. The orphanage not only offered a home for these young ones but also therapy and education.

With taking this on, All Might had switched his profession to running the orphanage full time and it had become his life project and passion.

Deku thought it suited the former symbol of peace, who remained a hero even after stepping down from duty.

It wasn't until thirty minutes before the business started that people began to fill into the event hall. Guests were greeted and escorted to assigned tables, which had name tags for each guest to wear and plates with silverware to be used for food later in the afternoon.

Most of the guests were those involved in the hero business, from inventors to the pros themselves.

Everyone was dressed in the finest garments, long dresses and tailored suits, any onlookers would be gawking at the elegance of the atmosphere.

Izuku remained by All Might's side most of the time prior to the event, but once he saw familiar faces the retired pro hero nodded his approval for Deku to greet his peers.

Though Deku was not formally All Might's side kick, it had become evident he was some sort of apprentice and was often seen alongside the tall man. Most people didn't even bat an eyelash anymore if Deku appeared at public events with All Might or even personal affairs like drinking with old pro heroes.

Toshi had decided the best way for his pupil to learn was through experience (obviously having worked thus far) and it was hard to teach networking and social skills without setting an example. 

"We've both been working really hard on this project," The woman saying this spoke clear and poised, "Shoto and I feel like in the next year or so we will be able to debut what it is."

Yaoyorozu had always been a great public speaker, she seemed to be the one in control of the conversation, Todoroki standing silently at her side, nodding when the times seemed right.

They both looked breathtaking, Momo in a long red gown that hugged her hourglass frame, Shoto in a black suit with his hair combed back and out of his face. It was no surprise the two not only made a good business pair but also a great couple, having been together romantically for only a couple months. If you had asked anyone in class A-1 Momo had always been fond of the half-and-half hero.

"I'm really happy to hear everything is going so well," Deku responded, his face shone with pride for his two friends, hands motioning toward them in excitement "I would be happy to help your project if you ever need it."

"Thank you, Midoriya." This time Todoroki spoke, a smile drew upon his lips, the two friends shared a nod. 

"The family business has been absolutely booming! I'm up to my neck in customers but I wouldn't have it any other way!" Iida was rather animated as he spoke, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I feel like it has been forever since we've spoken, Izuku."

Business was only a couple minutes from starting but before sitting down Deku had managed to catch up with the young entrepreneur who was always very supportive at All Might's charity events.

"You know, I'm almost positive I saw Bakugo not too long ago. He was with Endeavor. Guess the gossip was right for once." Iida jerked his head to one side, the direction he last saw their former classmate, "Never thought Endeavor would choose Bakugo as his current sidekick but I guess it make sense."

When the name Bakugo was spoken there was an expression on Izuku's face that Iida couldn't read, it seemed to be a combination of emotions but there was no time to press the issue further as news of the event starting became known to the guests.

"Three years ago this project started as off as nothing but a dream. . . "

As most charity events started with a speech this one was no different.

All Might stood on a small stage in front of no more than two hundred sets of eyes, all of them drinking up the heartfelt story, no one spoke.

Standing next to the charismatic speaker Deku had found his spot, hands resting behind him crossed and his bright green eyes looked forward in a respectful manner as to not draw any attention away from All Might.

The speech wasn't too long, but once it hit the ten minute mark Deku had allowed himself to look over the crowd of people who all remained considerate and silent.

Most of the U.A. alumni sat close together: Iida, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu. There was also several pro heroes that immediately stood out to Deku, who still was very much obsessed with hero culture: Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Mount Lady, who all remained active in the local community.

Finally, his eyes rested on a large, literally on fire, figure sitting close to the front: Endeavor, whose sat with his arms crossed and chest puffed out.

Right next to the large man was a shorter but muscular male, spiky blond hair, fire red eyes, scowl painted on his face, on arms resting on the back of the chair. The suit he was wearing was maroon and just tight enough to exhibit the toned body underneath.

Deku quickly brought his eyes back to All Might, biting his bottom lip for a moment at the sudden feeling of tightness in his chest.

Graduating U.A. the top of their class, both Izuku and Katsuki has earned a name for themselves. From fighting the League of Villains to taking their Hero certification courses, both boys had displayed to the world the potential they held, the determination to become number one hero.

The rivalry between the two had never faded, pushing one another from a distance despite their rocky "friendship". If Izuku improved in one area of training, Katsuki would push himself to do better. If Katsuki demonstrated advancements to his combat, Izuku would adjust his own regiment.

They were never close, not though high school, not into adulthood, but they were always somehow attached somehow they still influenced one another from afar.

As adults they never spoke, they never saw one another, they didn't even try to seek out information about the other. But no matter how hard they tried, the red string of fate always kept them connected.

Naturally this event was no different in proving how much their lives remained intertwine.

* * *

(( Support for Friends with (Training) Benefits has been overwhelming, as it as almost broke 100 favorites! Thank you again for showing your support and being just as excited as I am about these two!))


	3. Chapter 3: A Powerful Aura

Water pouring out of a faucet at full force echoed against the tiles, splashing against the porcelain sink.

Two scarred hands reached into the cold running water, cupping what they could hold to splash the tired set of green eyes on a flushed freckled face.

As the water made contact to his face, a lengthy satisfied sigh escaped Izuku Midoriya's lips, reacting as if being brought back from the dead.

Talking to hundreds of people was draining, no matter how social or sprightly you are.

As All Might's assistant, of sorts, Deku had felt the need to thank all the guests he could possibly speak to. Of course, in speaking several dozen folks you forget that not only do you have to say your piece: _"Thank you so much for coming today, we truly appreciate all of your continued support!"_ But you also have to take into account that most people want to actually TALK to you.

" _Oh Deku, Saw you helped save that couple from a car accident the other day."_

" _You look great, Deku, what have you been doing to train?"_

" _Hard to believe you are so young!"_

By the time everything was said and done, HOURS had passed.

Izuku's old classmates had long left, saying their goodbyes and making unfulfilling promises of getting drinks or going out to dinner. Part of Izuku had wished that if he wasn't so overwhelmed with thanking guests that they could have managed to go out for drinks that night, but like most things in his life, the hero lifestyle overshadowed any chances he had of a substantial friendship.

These thoughts had been frequenting his mind lately. The lack of any sort of relationship with his friends, with his family. . . with a potential lover.

Shaking his head, which caused his hair to become a frizzy mess, sticking to his dripping wet face, Deku looked at his haggard appearance in the mirror.

Often he had been warned, primarily by All Might, that majority of heros didn't have healthy relationships to begin with. To add to that, most relationship were dangerous. Being involved with a pro hero meant painting a target on you, it meant you were a potential weakness, blackmail.

It wasn't that Deku didn't have a fulfilling life without romance or friendship, because it was in fact the opposite. Having a close companion just sounded so appealing, someone to come home to, someone to vent to, someone who could maybe even relate and understand, who could give advice. Again, it wasn't that his current friends weren't any of these things, but you can only text so much before someone gets caught up in the business of day-to-day life.

The door to the restroom opened behind him, Izuku's eyes still locked to the mirror.

Most of the guests had left, so it was probably one of the hotel staff or a volunteer to help clear out the event.

Ignoring the sound of footsteps, Deku started to fix this hair, knowing how important it was to look as composed as possible in front of people, no matter how many or how few.

"No matter how much you fix your hair your still gonna look like shit."

For a moment it almost sounded like someone was talking to him?

Wait. Someone was definitely talking to him, and it was a voice he knew all too well.

Turning on his heels, Deku could not have spun around any faster, almost tripping on his own feet.

"K-Ka- I mean Bakugo?" The shocked man stuttered on his words, almost calling the other a very old nickname from when they were children. A name that should have almost been foreign to him but flowed off his tongue with ease.

Standing with his back to Deku, facing a closed toilet stall, was his short fused rival. Blond hair still a mess, eyes as red as the flames that ignited them, his figure tall and powerful.

It reminded Midoriya as to why he had admired Bakugo, even now, because of his impressive commanding aura, his will to be the best hero. Bakugo was still a marvel.

It wouldn't have surprised him if Bakugo has just ignored Izuku and used the restroom but for some reason he felt the need to make a comment to him? Why? And why was he here so late after the event? Izuku could have sworn he saw Endeavor leave.

"Oh, thank you for co-"

"Save the shit, Deku."

Izuku was cut short, his mouth ajar and face holding nothing but pure confusion.

The green haired male was at a loss for words, not sure what to say or do, face still wet from the cold water that was now barely keeping his hot face cool.

Deku's mind raced but felt blank at the same time, unable to form any coherent sentences to respond to Bakugo.

Memories of their shared past, from the sweet tender moments of youth to the constant fighting and feuding in high school, and even further back in his mind were those few intimate moments that he avidly pushed in the recesses of his mind.

The empty restroom stirred something in Deku, causing him to immediately look away from Bakugo, as if in fear. His heart beating erratically, feeling as if it was going to burst out of his chest.

The image of Kacchan's face close to his, red eyes looking into his soul , breath on his skin, Deku could almost remember his scent.

"I got assigned to this prefecture. Endeavors opened a station out here. Just make sure to stay out of my way."

The warning echoed, it echoed against the walls of the restroom. It echoed against the walls of Izuku's brain.

Without a sound the powerful presence that was Bakugo had left, leaving a speechless Deku wide eyed.

The train was late that evening. 

As the worn out Deku stood silently at the almost empty station his eyes cast down in thought, he couldn't help but think back to the banging he heard earlier that morning in his apartment building. Hands in his pockets became fists, green eyes widening with the sudden realization that he knew who his new neighbor was.


End file.
